


Une femme dans mes songes

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Force Visions, Luke est perturbé, One Shot, et il y a de quoi l'être, pauvre chou
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Une femme hante souvent les rêves de Luke, mais ce qui le perturbait le plus était peut-être l'agonie qu'il lisait sur son visage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une femme dans mes songes

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'avais jamais encore écrit sur Luke, du coup je vous propose de lire mon coup d'essai... parce qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part :)

Son visage était empreint de douceur, ses yeux pleins de tendresse. Un pli soucieux barrait pourtant la ligne de ses sourcils, et à la regarder de plus près, son expression était grave et désespérée. Son teint était très pâle aussi, son souffle court, comme si elle luttait pour rester en vie quelques instants de plus, pour le regarder, lui, au moins une fois, pour imprimer son image dans son esprit avant de faire le grand saut dans l'incertain de la Mort.

Luke se réveilla en sursaut, le visage couvert de sueur, les mains moites – et rien de tout cela n'avait quelque chose à voir avec la chaleur qui régnait sur Tatooine.

Il rêvait souvent de cette femme brisée, sans savoir qui elle était réellement. Peut-être était-elle quelqu'un, peut-être n'était-elle personne – juste un rêve. Cette femme hantait souvent ses songes, et Luke commençait à penser qu'elle était la mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue, qu'elle avait décidé de revenir le visiter pour ne pas qu'il ne l'oublie.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour justifier cela, on va dire que Luke a des visions de Padmé à travers la Force ;)
> 
> Des reviews ? ;)


End file.
